Total Phantom Drama
by FariyFlare
Summary: Danny had been accepted to take part in a reality tv show that he knew nothing about. Who signed him? Was it part of a plan that Vlad put together when he was still on earth? Will he win the 100 000 dollars? Read and find out for yourself! (teen just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: The Acceptance Letter

Danny, Sam and Tucker were busy walking to Fenton Works after a hard day of school, "Yes! Summer finally here!" Danny cried out in joy as she threw his arms up into the air.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed with a smile, "And hopefully we will be able to relax for once."

"But what about your mayor duties," Sam asked with a knowing smile.

Tucker just shrugged, "They can just call me if there are any problems," wanting to change the subject he asked, "So how do you guys want to start off the summer?"

"How about we have a movie marathon at my place later tonight?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Danny asked as they walked into his place.

Inside Fenton Works Madden and Jack were standing in the living room with Maddie holding some kind of paper. When Maddie notice her son and his friends enter the room she asked, "Sweetie, did you enter a reality show for some summer camp behind our backs?"

"Not that I can recall, why?" Danny asked confused by the question.

"Because we just got a letter saying that you accepted to be in one son," Jack answered.

"What is the show called?" Danny asked figuring that if he heard the name of the show it may remember if he did or not.

"From what it says here, the show is called Total Drama Island," Maddie answered after looking over the paper again.

Danny thought for a moment then shook his head, "Nope, nothing ringing a bell."

"Wait, did you just say Total Drama Island?" Tucker asked surprised, "I thought they already filled up for competitors!"

"Wait, you know about this show?" Danny asked surprised, this didn't sound like something his friend would know.

"Yeah, why are you so surprise?" Tucker asked a bit confused.

"It just doesn't sound like something you would know," Danny confessed, "So what is this show anyways?"

"Well from what I heard, it's where 24 people would be competing against each other for a total of eight weeks for a chance to win 100 000 dollars," Tucker explained, "I was thinking about entering, but I thought it would be too much work. Plus, what would the town do with their town mayor out of town for so long."

"It does sound a bit fun," Danny replied after some thought, "But I was hoping for some time to relax this summer for a change...Well as relaxing as it can be with all the ghost attacks." Then a thought accord to him, "Wait, who did sign me up for this?"

"I didn't," Maddie quickly said before figures could be pointed at her.

"I would have," Jack spoke up, "But sadly I didn't find out about the show until today."

"It may have been Jazz?" Danny said in thought knowing how his sister will sometimes try to get him to do other extraterrestrial activities even though he saves the town ghosts on a daily basis.

"Sorry to disappoint you little brother, it wasn't my idea this time around," Jazz announced as she came downstairs carrying some books, "I would have consulted mom and dad first to get their permission. Plus, knowing how everything been since everyone found out about your secret, I figured that this summer would be a great time for you to relax between ghost attacks."

After thinking about who could of possibly signed him up for something behind his back and only one person could come to mind, "Vlad..." Danny growled with a glare as he crossed his arms.

"V-Man?" Jack cried out in surprised, then pulled out one of his Ghost weapons out of nowhere and with a glare said, "Is he back? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Dad! He isn't back!" Danny cried out quickly as he held his hand up defensively, "Well...For what I know of that is. I just thought it would be him since this seems like something he would do to get me out of his hair."

"Maybe he set it up before the whole being sent into space thing," Tucker commented.

"Is there anyway I can get out of this?" Danny asked with some hope, he just wanted to spend his summer with his friends instead of going off to some summer camp. Sure it would be nice to win 100 000 dollars, but he just wanted to his time hanging out with his friends, it been a bit hard doing so lately.

"We looked into it and found out that who ever signed you up for this has some power or money to make sure you couldn't drop out," Maddie answered with a small sigh, "And by the looks of it, you will be needing to leave for Muskoka, Ontario in a few days to make it on time."

Danny couldn't help but sigh in disappointment, "Man, and I was hoping to have a relaxing summer...Well as relaxing as it can be between ghost attacks."

"Actually, I think this will be great for you Danny," Sam spoke up trying cheer her friend up, "This way you can get away from the ghost fights for awhile and leave to us."

"That is until they find out where you disappeared off to that," Tucker added in, which just caused him to be punched in the shoulder by Sam.

Knowing that he couldn't change his friends mind about this and how he couldn't get out of it, all Danny could do was agree with his girlfriend's plan, "Fine, but if anything happens, don't hesitate to call and I will be here in no time."

"Don't worry about us little brother," Jazz assured him with a gaint assuring smile, "Just leave everything to us Ghost Getters and just worry about doing your best in the competition."

"I will," Danny replied with a small smile.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

A few days has past since the letter had arrived and Danny has found himself on a plan heading towards Ontario, Canada to take part in the TV show being held there. Danny wanted to just to fly and not worry about taking a plane,

but his parents made him take the plane instead. After what felt like hours flying through the skies with people staring at him the whole time, Danny now found himself on a boat taking him to an island where a certain show will take place.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Yes I have started another story and I have a very good reason for this one. You see, I may have waited another time to upload this story, but I decided to do it now because I needed your guy's help. You see, I have no idea which time to put Danny on, I could just get him to go on a certain team each time to even themore up, or get him to stay on the same team for the whole story. So I'may going to put a poll up for you guys can vote on which team Danny should be on. So if you guys want this story to be updated faster, please vote.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Total Drama Island!

Chris McLean, the host of the new reality show, stood on the long dock connected to an island with a large mountain, "Yo! We're coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, RIGHT NOW!" He then started walking a bit further down the dock, "Here's the deal, twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at is crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then they have to face the judgment of their fellow campers." He then paused for a moment to bring people in, "Well that was going to be the plan, but we decided to change some things around. What may the changes be you ask? Well, instead of twenty-two campers competing, there are going to be twenty-three campers instead because we will be having a special guest joining us and will be revealed later on.

"Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walked down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat and leave Total Drama Island for good." He is walking up to a campfire area, "Their fates will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremonies, where each week all but one camper will not receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one would be left standing get and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp."

Chris is now walking back onto the dock and stood in the middle of it, "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here! Right Now! On, Total! Drama! Island!"

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Some time has passed and almost all the campers had arrived at the island and were waiting for the last one to arrived, but unknown to them they were waiting for two more. "Hey everyone, Izzy!" Chris called out as a boat started to pull up to the dock.

"Hi Chris! Hiiiii! Hiiii!" Izzy called out as she stood on top of the oncoming boat. But with the sudden stop and barely having any balance, she went flying off the boat and hit her chin on the edge of the dock as she fell into the water.

"Oooooooooo, that was bad," Tyler commented cringing a bit with a small nervous laugh near the end.

"Guys! She could be seriously hurt!" Cortney cried out in concern as she rushed over to the edge of the dock and helped Izzy out of the water and fell down onto the dock in the progress.

Once Izzy climbed was out of the water and down on all fours on the dock, she started shaking the water off like a dog, along with soaking Cortney. "Oh my gosh, that felt so...GOOD!" she commented as she happily stood up, "Well except for hitting my chin," she then started to look around to take in her surroundings, "This is summer camp?! That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

"That is a good call," Owen called out happily at the sound of food.

"That sounds like a great idea," Chris agreed, "But first, we will be needing to wait for one more camper to arrive."

"Wait, did you just say one more?" Duncan asked with a small glare as he crossed his arms, "From what I been told, it was just going to be the twenty-two of us and no one else."

"Ture...at the start it was going to be that," Chris states smirking, "But after some surprising development, we decided to change some things around to make things even more entertaining."

"Who may this person be?" Heather asked not very pleased with the sudden change of plans.

"I'm sure you all will know him once you see him," Chris answered not giving much away, "And speaking of him. Here he is now!"

All the campers turned their attention to the ship coming their away, but they couldn't believe who was one it. Were they seeing things?

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

As the boat glided across the water towards the Total Drama Island, Danny stood on the bow with his arms crossed with his bags close by. Danny glared at the oncoming island, he truly didn't want to be there and he truly didn't like the idea of leaving his family and friends protecting his home by themselves for how long he was going to be there. "If this is Vlad's fault, he had just ruined my summer. The next time I see him, he is soooooo going to get it. I just hope this Chris guy can tell me who set me up for this, but I have a feeling that I'm not going to be getting anything from him." He then shook his head and slapped it a few times, "Snap out of it Fenton! You are only going to be away from everyone for eight weeks! Everyone is going to be ok without you there!" then in a whisper said, "I hope."

"Phantom, are you ok out there?" the captain of the boat asked when he noticed the Ghost Boy slapping himself.

"Yeah I'm fine," Danny called back, "Just trying to slap the worry out of me."

"Well, glad to hear that you are ok, I worried there for a moment," the captain said sounding relieved.

"Sorry about that," Danny says giving him a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No worries, also we are almost to Total Drama," the captain informed him, "Make sure you grab everything that is yours, because trust me, you won't be getting anything back if you leave anything behind."

"Tell me about it," Danny jokingly told him knowing full well what he meant.

"Happens a lot?" the captain asked even though he knew the answer.

"More than you know," the Halfa sighed as he made sure he had everything as he grabbed his purple backpack and black and white suitcase. When he noticed that he was in viewing range of the island, he decided to give everyone on the island a friendly smile despite how he felt.

"And here he is, the one we all been waiting for!" the host announced as the boat pulled up and Danny stepped off of it, "Danny Fenton! But, you may also know him as-"

"Danny Phantom!?" all the camper cried out in surprisement and shock for who was standing before them.

"Um...Hi," the Ghost Boy greeted with a small wave and smile once he put his bags down onto the dock.

"What is he doing here?" Heather asked surprised, shocked, annoyed and happy for the ghostly hero being with them, "I never read anything about the World's Hero competing against us for the prize money! Isn't this a bit unfair?"

"You are not the only one surprised that I am here," Danny informed them, then he turned to Chris and looked at him skeptically, "That reminds me, who exactly signed me up for this? Because I don't remember ever doing it."

"That my friend is confidential," Chris answered with a small smirk of evilness, "And before you even ask, you are not allowed to leave this area. The only time you can leave is if you are voted off, which I don't see happening anytime soon since everyone wants to hang out with their hero and that we can keep you here to help with the challenges. So the only true way off the island for you, is if you are needed elsewhere or when this is all over."

"Oh come on," Danny cried out not very amused with the answer he got on both ends, then thought, "This has the Fruitloop's name written all over it. He is so going to pay big time when I see him, that is if I get to him before Dad or Mom, but mostly Dad does."

"But...If any ghosts do attack, we may just make it part of the challenge that takes place when it happens," Chris decided to add in which just annoyed the hero even more.

"Not. Going. To. Happen, dude," Danny states sternly sending a small chill down Chris' spine. There was no way he would allow this guy to make any attacking ghost part of a challenge. Not on his watch. But then again, he may allow it with the Box Ghost since he was pretty much harmless.

Off to the side, all of the campers were freaking out, some holding their excitement in better than others for who was standing before them. "I can't believe that THE Ghost Boy is here!" Lindsy screeched in excitement jumping up in down.

"He is more hotter in person," Izzy comments unable to take her eyes off of the hottie before her, "Izzy wants."

"But boy, too bad he already has a girlfriend or else I would of made him mine," Leshawana comments eyeing the boy.

"But I'm sure by the end of this, that will all change," Heather states under her breath as plans started to form in her mind.

"This sucks! It's cool and all that he is here. But now we have a super powered teen to go up against!" Duncan complained as he threw his arms up into the air and gestured to Danny.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Owen states with a small laugh, then as an afterthought added in, "I wonder if I can get his autograph."

"Owen right," DJ jumped in, "From what I can tell, it may be even more interesting with him around then what it would of been without him. Plus, we may actually be able to see an actual ghost fight up close!"

"I hope we do see one," Harold comments joining into the conversation, "I heard they can get pretty intense."

"Quiet down people!" Chris called out, "You can talk about how awesome it is to have the World's Savior here later," he then pulled out a camera seemly from nowhere, "But before we can do anything else, we will be needing to get a group photo for the promo," he then points towards end of the dock, "Now, everyone needs together towards the end of the dock to get this done with."

As everyone went to move their bags to a safer place and headed over to the edge of the dock, Danny went to find a place where his bags would be safe. Once he found a spot not that far from the dock, but far enough away from the other bags, he turned to face the group near the edge of the dock. "I don't think that's a good place to take the picture!" the Halfa called out as he noticed how the boards were about to give away with all the weight on them.

"What? Is the hero scared of the water?" Heather taunted with a smirk.

"No," Danny answered with a roll of his eyes, "It just that-"

"Then come on and get over here buddy," Owen interrupts as he his way over to the Halfa and pulls him over to the others and gets the hero to stand in front of him and Justian and besides Norah.

As everyone was getting settled for the picture, Chris jumped up onto the boat that brought Danny. As he was just about ready to take a picture, an idea came to mind, "Danny, my man! How about you climb up behind Owen and get between Duncan and Tyler."

Danny looked over at the spot Chris wanted him to go, "Are you sure? Because I'm sure I'm fine right here for the picture."

"Yeah I'm sure," the host assured him, "I think you would look better up there then down there. It will make it look like you are on top of the world!" Then he noticed the unamused glare the boy was sending him and quickly added in, "Plus, it makes it looks like you looking down on everyone making sure that they are protected and safe."

"Smooth," Danny commented, then with a huff said, "Fine," and made his way to the spot where the spotlight was shining on. He didn't really see what the problem was for where he was, but if this got everyone off the dock before it clasps, he will go along with it. Once he was at the spot that Chris wanted him, he activated some of his flight ability to float up between Duncan and Tyler, crossed his arms and smirked towards the camera.

Duncan looked over at the floating Danny and smirked before looking back at the camera, but quickly did a double take when he realized something, "Wait...are you...floating?"

"Yeah?" Danny answered with a raised eyebrow as he looked over at Duncan, "Is there something wrong with that? I can get down if there is a problem."

"No, I just never expected you being able to do that without being, you know, a ghost," the bad boy confessed.

The Halfa just shrugged in reply, "I have better access to it in my ghost form than in my human form."

"I guess that makes sense," Duncan says as he and Danny went back to their poses.

"Ok, now that everyone is in place," Chris called out as he aimed the camera and started counting down, "One...Two...Three...Ops, forgot the lens cap," at hearing this, everyone gave him an unamused look as he pressed a button to remove the lens cap. "Ok, hold that pose. One...Two-Oh. Oh, wait. Card full! Hold on!" he then started looking through the pictures trying to decide which ones to get rid of.

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze," Leshawana states a bit impatient after waiting for what felt like forever.

"How long does it take to delete a picture or two?" Danny questioned to no one in particular. He seen paparazzi make room on their cameras faster than this guy! What kind of pictures did this guy have on that camera that was so hard to get rid of?

"Ok, got it!" the host of the show called out as he re-aimed the camera, "Ok, everyone say, Wawanakwa!"

Having the feeling that it was going to happen this time around, everyone got into their poses and called out, "Wawanakwa!" But just before everyone could finish saying it, the sound of wood creaking could be heard before the dock clasped, causing everyone standing on it to plummet into the water. Danny would have been safe from being part of this fiasco if it wasn't for Duncan grabbing a hold of the Ghost Boy's leg on the way down hoping to save himself from a bath. But from the unexpected weight being added onto him, the Halfa lost control of his flight and came crashing into the water like everyone else as a click of a camera could he heard in the background.

Once the Ghost Boy resurfaced, he turned his gaze to the one that was most likely responsible for this and glared at him, "You planned that, didn't you?"

"No, but that was awesome!" the host confessed laughing, "Alright guys, dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten!" With that, he took off not bothering to help the campers out of the water.

Danny just continued to glare at the man as he watched the host jumped off the boat onto land and disappeared off somewhere. After a bit, he turned his gaze to those that were still in the water and noticed that somewhere having a hard time getting out. Knowing that he had to do something, he started helping everyone out of the water.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

After everyone was out of the water and was dried off by Danny turning them intangible, they found themselves sitting or standing around the campfire pit waiting for Chris. "Hey Danny, is there any chance that a ghost will appear?" Tyler asked sitting not that far away from the Ghost Boy.

"I hope not," Danny grumbled not really wanting to think about it, "But knowing my luck and how they seem to enjoy annoying me, they will more than likely start appearing once they know I'm here."

"So there is a chance that a ghost may appear?" Trent asked just to make sure.

"Yup," the Halfa answered dryly popping the 'p'.

"Sweet," Trent states smiling happily with the answer.

"Why does it seem like everyone is hoping for a ghost attack to happen lately?" the Halfa asked no one in particular. Why couldn't people just go back to hoping that no ghost attacks happen? He for one, didn't want any ghost attacks to happen.

"Probably because we only seen them happen on TV," Justian points out, "So it would be pretty cool to see one happen in person. Well, that is if they don't do any harm to my body," he then pulled out a mirror and smiled into it.

Danny just gave him a strange look at the comment and started wondering if this guy was going to be anything like Paulina. His attention was soon drawn to Cody as he asked, "So Danny, what was that about earlier for you saying that you didn't want to sign up for this?"

"That because I didn't," Danny started to explain, "I just found out that I was going to be part of this a few days ago when a letter arrived."

"Do you have any idea who could have signed you up?" Cody asked further.

"Only one person is coming to mind and this has his name written all over it," Danny growled as he glared at the ground with his eyes flashing their bright neon green for a moment.

"Who?" DJ asked jumping into the conversation.

"The Fruitloop known as Vlad," Danny spat in disgust.

'What makes you say that?" Duncan asked with his arms crossed from where he stood, "From what I heard of, that nutcase is still up in space somewhere.'

"He is still up there for what I know of," Danny assured him glad for that little fact, "And how I have a feeling that it is him, besides having his name written all over this? He is always coming up with different plans to get me out of his hair so his schemes work."

"I guess that is a good point," Duncan states not very sure what to make of it.

"So Daaaaannnnnnyyyyyyy, what was the most annoying ghost you ever fought so far?" Lindsy asked changing the subject around.

"Most annoying ghost?" Danny asked just to make sure that he wasn't hearing things.

"Uh ha," Lindsy replied reassuring him.

"The Box Ghost," the Halfa answered without even needing to think about it.

"What makes the Box Ghost so annoying?" Beth question.

"Well for one, the most damage the Box Ghost can cause in a day is usually just a papercut," Danny deadpanned, "Plus, no matter how many times I send him to the Ghost Zone, he always finds a way back into our world almost right away to be a nuisance. Plus, he always likes to bug me no matter the time or not caring what I may be doing at the time."

Before any more comments could be made, or questions could be asked, Chris came onto the scene, "Alright, can I get everyone attention?" Once he was sure he had all eyes on him, he continued, "This is camp Wawanaka, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabinmates, your competition and possibility even your friends. You dig?"

At this time, Danny decided to take a look around and noticed Howard was smiling at Duncan, who in turn, smiled and showed his fist causing the other boy to back up a bit scared. Seeing this, Danny couldn't help but shake his head and he mumbled, "Why can I see this not going well?"

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting kicked off, will win, ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Chris continued not paying much attention to what was going on in front of him.

"Ok, I know how I said I never wanted to do this in the beginning, but I guess I can try and win this," the Halfa thought smiling, "If I win, I can use some of the money to get Sam something special." He then looked around taking in each camper in turn, some looked like they could be a challenge, while others not much so. But from everything he been through so far, he knew that he couldn't underestimate any of the campers there. He then turned his gaze a pound Chris and thought, "I also can't underestimate Chris. There's something off about him that I don't like."

"Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be?" Duncan asked as he stepped forwards, bringing Danny's out of his thoughts, "Because, I'd like to request a bunk under her," he then pointed his thumb at Heather.

"They're not co-ed are they?" Heather asked not liking the idea of sharing a bunk bed with the bad boy.

"Noooo," Chris answered bringing many spirits down for known reasons, "Girls get one side of the cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsy asked as she raised her hand, "Can I have a cabin with a lakeside view and be on the same team as Danny since I'm the prettiest?"

"What if I want to be on the same team as the Ghost Boy?" Eva asked with her arms crossed and with a small glare.

"What about me? I want to be on the same team as him as well," Heather declared ready for a challenge.

"I want to be on his team well," Courtney called out.

"I want to be too!" Beth added in.

Soon bickering between most of the girls on who should be on the same team as Danny began. With all the arguing going on around him, Danny couldn't help but groan as he hid his head in his hands, "Not again..."

"It must be nice having all the girls fighting over you," Owen comments with a laugh watching the fight before them.

"Not really," the Halfa confessed with a sigh as he brought his head out of his hands a bit, "I think I liked it better when they didn't really notice I was here or didn't really want me on their team."

"Really? I can't imagine my life without being the center of attention," Justine states smiling.

"Then why don't you just wi-" Noah started to say but was stopped once he saw the deadly glaring being sent at him by the Halfa with a hint of green and caused the boy to back away a bit in fear.

"Don't even think about saying that word," Danny states sternly very seriously startling most of the people around him, but the argument between the girls continued on as if they didn't hear anything.

"What so bad about the world 'wish'?" Gwen asked, she was one of the few only girls who wasn't fighting over who should be on the same team as Danny. Why did the hero have against the word wish? Why didn't he want Noah to say it?

"Nothing," Danny states with the green glow slowly leaving his eyes, "It just that if the wishing ghost, known as Desiree is around, she would grant any wish she hears, which makes her more powerful."

"Well if that is the case, I wish I was already the winner of this reality show," Noah wished as Danny started to frequently look around them for danger.

After a bit of waiting, nothing strange or ghostly seemed to happen, "Hey, nothing happened. I wonder if she had better things to do then hang out here," Izzy states after she took a look around them.

"Yes!" Danny cheered fist pumping the air at this turn of events.

"I'm guessing that it is rare for a ghost not to show up?" Gwen asked at the Halfa's sudden excitement of no ghost showing up.

"Much more rare then you realize," the Ghost Boy answered smirking.

Seeing that the argument between the girls wasn't going to end anytime soon about who should be on Danny's team, Chris shouted out annoyed, "Enough!" which got everyone's attention, "The teams has already been chosen, so there is no choosing who is on who's team!"

"Awwwwwww," the campers, besides Danny, pouted. All they could do now was hope that they get on the same team as the Ghost Boy.

"I have to be on the same team as Sadie," Katie states as she takes Sadie's hand and looked at her best friend in concern.

"And I'll break out in hives," Sadie states trying to further convince Chris to put the two of them on the same team.

"This can't be happening," Gwen groaned not very amused with those two.

"Tell me about it," Danny replied dryly, "They remind me of a couple of people back home."

"Really?" the goth asked surprised.

"Yeah," Danny informed her, "But not as bad," then he thought about it, "Ok, maybe the two I know may be a bit worse."

Before Gwen had the chance to ask who the two people are, Owen brought her and Tyler into a group hug, "Awww, come on guys, it will be fun! It will be like a big sleepover!"

"At lease you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler informs her, nodding his head over towards Duncan who was giving a buck a noogie and causing Gwen to look at the scene unsure.

"Sam is so going to kill me when I get home if I don't stop him," the Halfa said under his breath at the sight. So without saying another word, he made his way over to the teen, grabbed ahold of Duncan's arm, turning him intangible and letting the buck escape. Once he was sure that the buck was out of Duncan's reach, Danny turned the bad boy tangible again and started easily dragging Duncan back over to the group.

"Hey! Why did you stop me?" Duncan cried out in disbelief that he was being dragged away when he was the middle of something and that Danny was way stronger than he looked, "I was busy giving that buck a noogie!"

"And that is exactly why I stopped you," the Halfa sternly told him, "If-I mean when Sam sees this and saw that I didn't do anything to stop you, she will kill me or suck me into the Fenton Thermos the next time I see her."

"And this Sam is?" the delinquent asked hoping to get an answer.

"She is my girlfriend and you would not like her when she's angry," the Halfa answered as he sat Duncan down where he was once sitting.

"Now that is over, let's split you guys into two different teams," the host announced being amused at how easily Danny was able to stop Duncan and pulled out a piece of paper, "If I call your name, stand over there," he gestured over to the left, "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsy, Beth, Katie, Owen, Lishsanaw, Justine and Noah. From this moment on, you guys will be known as the Screaming Gophers!" he then pulled out a rolled up green piece of cloth and tossed it over to the group which Owen happily caught.

Owen unrolled the cloth revealing it to be a flag with a yellow circle in the center with a gopher that looked to be screaming the same color of the flag in the center. "Yeah! I'm a Gopher! WOOOO!"

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Kaite asked in confusion at not being called out to be on the same team.

"The rest of you will be over here," Chris continued ignoring Ka question nodding to the right, "Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva and Harold. Move! Move! Move!"

"But Katie is a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!" Sadie cried out in disbelief at not being on the same team as her very best friend.

"Sadie is it?" Courtney asked as she came up to the girl smiling friendly and put her hand on Sadie's shoulder in a comforting manner, "Come on, it will be ok."

"This is so unfair!" Sadie cried out as Courtney led her over their teammates and looked back at Katie, "I miss you Kaite!"

"I miss you too Sadie!" Katie cried out almost in tears on them now having to go against each other.

"You guys will official be known as the Killer Bass," Chris announced as he pulled out a rolled up red cloth and tossed it over to the newly named team that Harold caught.

Harold unrolled the cloth revealing it to be another flag with a yellow circle in the middle with an angry bass the same color as the flag in the middle. "Awesome," the boy comments as he looked down at the flag, "It's like...amazing."

Danny just stood there in the middle of both groups a bit awkwardly as he looked between the two different teams. After standing there for a bit confused on what was going on, he turned to Chris, "Um...Why wasn't I put on one of the teams?"

"Um...Here's the thing," Chris started off a bit awkwardly, "We haven't really decided what team to put you on yet."

Danny just stared at the man with an unamused look and crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow, "So you're telling me, that for this whole time that you knew, or should I say, made me come here, you haven't decided which team to put me on?"

"What? It's much more harder then it looks to decide which team to put a superpower teen with non-superpowered teens," Chris retorts trying to defend himself, "But don't worry, we will find a place for you by the end of the day."

"I hope so," the Halfa mumbled under his breath, he wasn't sure if he should be glad or not for not being on a team with people he doesn't really know yet.

With that small problem taken care of for the time being, the host turned to address all the campers, "Now campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition," he then smirked and looked towards the hero, "But I have a feeling that they may be aimed mostly at one person more than others."

"Great, I can't escape the cameras," the Halfa states sarcastically, "They love me," he was seriously going to be sick of cameras by the end of this.

 ** _Confessional Cabin_**

"You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you are thinking or just to get something off your chest," Chris explained as he sat inside of an outhouse like area, The feed of the camera then went fuzzy.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

When the camera feed came back, it showed Gwen sitting there looking unsure what to do, "Ummmmmm...Ok...So far this sucks. The only good thing that happened so far is meeting the Ghost Boy." The camera feed then went fuzzy.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

When the camera feed came back, it showed Lindsy facing towards the back of the room looking around confused, "I don't get it. Where is the camera guy?" The camera feed went fuzzy.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

When the camera feed came back, it showed a loon sitting in front of the camera putting on some pink lipstick. "Honk!" was all it said once it notice the camera was on and before the feed went fuzzy,

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

When the feed came back, it showed Owen looking serious, "Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say." Not that long after, he farted and got up close to the camera smiling and laughing. The camera feed then went fuzzy.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

When the feed came back, it showed Duncan sitting there not looking very pleased and was glaring at the camera, "First off, I know all of you out there saw Danny stop me from giving the buck a noogie and pulled me away. I LET him drag me back to the group," he then crossed his arms and smirked, "I could of stopped him if I wanted to." The camera feed then went fuzzy.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

When the feed came back, it showed Heather sitting there with her arms crossed and looking serious, "My goal coming here was to win this thing and get the prize money, but with this turn of events, things changed. My new goal is to make Danny my new boyfriend, that way if I don't win this thing, I'll still be the winner. Oh, and Danny's current girlfriend, be prepared to lose your man, because, by the end of this, he will be mine. Oh, and I don't care who you are." The camera feed then went fuzzy.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

When the camera feed came back, it showed the Ghostly Hero looking around, "So we are doing the confessional thing in here?" he then shrugged, "Could be worse," he then made a gross-out face, "But...it could do without the smell..." Once that was taken care of, he turned his full attention to the camera and sighed, "I guess you guys at home can tell that I'm not that pleased to be here, but don't get me wrong, this place seems great...so far. The truth is, I just found out that I was going to be a part of this a few days ago, so it kind of ruin my plans of relaxing by hanging out with my family and friends between ghost attacks," he then looked thoughtful, "But I guess I should be glad that I'm able to get away from all the ghost for a while. Well, that is if none of the ghosts decide to show up here to cause trouble and annoy me." After a few moments, he realized what he just said and gained an unimpressed look, "And I think I just jinxed myself. Jinxing things is usually Tuck's job."

Danny then gained a look of seriousness, "But since I'm here, no matter what happens, I'll do my best to protect everyone here. I have a feeling that since I'm here, they may decide not to hold back on some of the challenges and make some more dangerous than others." His seriousness look turned to one of concern in a matter of seconds, "I just hope everything is going well back home." The feed then became fuzzy.

 ** _Confessional Cabin End_**

"Alright, any questions?" Chris asked the group. After a few seconds of no one speaking up, he continued, "Cool. Let's find your cabins."

"This should be great," the Halfa comments as he picked up his bags and followed everyone else to the cabins.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Chris led the group to an open area where two identical looking cabins were located. The two cabins were light gray, orange shingles roofs with a chimney on each one, two doors on each side on the front, one leading to the boy's side and one leading to the girl's side and some windows. "Gophers are in the east cabin. Bass, you are in the west," Chris instructed.

As everyone went to put their things away in their assigned cabin, Danny stood there unsure what to do, "So where will I be staying? You know, since I'm not really on a team yet."

Before Chris could answer, Cody landed face first on the ground in front of their feet and sat up with a mouth full of dirt as Lindsy walked out of her cabin asking, "Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathroom, just across the way," Chris answered nodding over to the bathroom ignoring Danny's question for the time being.

"Communal bathroom? But I'm not Catholic," Lindsy states completely misunderstanding Chris and causing Danny to facepalm.

"Not communing. Communal," Chris tells her hoping that will clear things up.

"It means that we shower together," Gwen simplified as she sat down on the steps of their cabin, "Idiot."

Lindsy stared at Chris with her lip quivering, "Ah, come on!" she whined loading at finally understanding what Chris meant.

At hearing the loud whine, Trent, Owen and Noah came up of their side of the cabin and stood in the doorway looking over at Lindsy, "I'm glad that we are in our own cabin with just us guys. You know what I mean?" Owen comments with a small laugh as he received some strange stares from Trent and Noah. After a few moments, Owen finally realized how he said, and quickly said, "I mean no! I didn't mean it like that!" Trent and Noah just rolled their eyes and headed back inside their cabin, "I love chicks! I just don't want to sleep them. I mean-" he then rushed inside following right behind the other two hoping to clear things up.

At watching and hearing that just happened, caused Danny to facepalm himself again, "He really needs to watch what he says."

Just as Chris was about to answer Danny's question, Geoff called out, "Excuse me, Chris, is there a chaperon of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all sixteen, as old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp," Chris answered, "So other than myself and our hero here, you will be unsupervised. But knowing Danny, he will make sure that nothing bad will happen to any of you," he then turned to the Halfa that was sending him an unamused glare, "As for you, since we haven't put you on a team yet, you can leave your things in one of the cabins for the time being," then in a louder voice called out, "You have a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge," he then looked down at his watch, "Starting...Now!" he then walked away as he called out, "Oh and Mr. Hero, good luck! You'll need it!" then he was gone.

"Hey Danny, you can leave your things in my team's cabin if you want," Cody offered as he stood back up and wiped the dirt off his jeans, "I'm sure the other's won't mind."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Danny thanked with a smile as he picked up his bags once again and followed Cody over to the Screaming Gopher's cabin. Just before Danny had the chance to put his bags in the cabin, screaming could be heard from the girl's side of the cabin, causing him to put his bags to the side of the doorway in the building and rushed over to see what was going on. Seeing Danny rushing over to the girl's side of the cabin, everyone rushed over just in case there was a ghost attack.

Everyone stood in the doorway looking in seeing a petrified Lindsy standing on a stool looking down at a cockroach, "What is it? Kill it! Kill it!"

Seeing the small bug run around in a circle, DJ screamed very 'manly' as he jumped onto the closest bed crushing it. Gwen looked over at the freaked out DJ, then looked down at the bed he just crushed, "That was my bed."

Seeing no one else taking action, Harold rushed into the scene trying to step on the bug to kill it, but failed, causing it to move around more and causing almost everyone to scream and panic. Danny just stood there staring at everyone freaking out over the small bug, staring at them unamused, "Really? It's just a bug!" Seeing that no one was going to calm down anytime soon, he let out a small sigh and let his eyes glow an icy blue as he shot an icy blue beam of the tip of his finger freezing the bug into an ice cube. Once that was taken care of and seeing everyone was still panicking, not noticing the problem was taken care of, he called out, "Everyone, chill out!"

Duncan, who was holding an ax that came from nowhere, who was just about to chop the bug in half, looked from the bug to the Halfa with an unamused look, "Really?"

"What?" the Halfa asked confused as he bent down to pick up the iced cockroach.

"Was that really necessary?" the bad boy asked him.

Danny just shrugged as he tossed the iced bug out the window knowing that it will thaw out in time, "It's second nature."

"You know, I could of done that too if I had ghost powers," Tyler suddenly states as he goes up to Lindsy causing the two to stare into each other eyes and smile.

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes and decided not to comment on that, "Well, if you need me, I'll be making sure I still have everything and nothing was stolen," he then went over to the wall that was connected to the boy's side, turned intangible and walked through it.

Everyone that was still in the room, stared at the spot on the wall that Danny just went through in shock from not being used to him being able to do that or they were just amazed at the show of power. Gwen just smirked and commented with, "Now, there's is someone I won't mind having on my team."

"Same here," Duncan agreed with a nod as he leaned on the ax he was holding, "With his powers, either team will have a good chance at winning this."

Just then Danny stuck his head through the wall he just disappeared into glaring at everyone in the room and causing everyone jumped back in surprised at the sudden appearance, "Ok, who stole my pants?"

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

About an hour later at the main lodge, everyone was lined up with Danny being the last in line, standing in front of a counter with Chief standing behind it, "Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get ya food, and sits your butts down. Now!" With that said and done, the chief started serving food that reminded the Halfa of cafeteria food.

As he waited for his turn to get some food, Danny was in his own world ranting away, "I can't believe someone went into my bags and stole a pair of my pants! Pants for crying out loud! Why does things like that keep happening to me?" he then let out a small sigh, "I guess I should give mom and dad a call later and see if they can send me some more clothing if this keeps happening. I should of listened to Jazz and packed some extra clothing. I guess I'm still not used to the fact that everyone wants a piece of me."

"What is he mumbling about?" Bridgette asked overhearing the Halfa mumbled ranting to himself catching a few things here and there about pants as she sat down between Tyler and Justin.

"Apparently sometime after he got here, someone stole a pair of his pants," DJ explained as he looked done at his food trying to figure out what it was.

"A pair of pants?" Bridgette asked in disbelief, "Someone stole a pair of his pants?"

"Yeah, and from what I heard, he hasn't found them or who stole them yet," DJ informed her and turned to look at the surfer girl, "Won't you there when it happen?"

"No, I left after I saw that there was no ghost attacking," Bridgette confessed with a shrug.

 ** _Confessional Cabin_**

The camera turns on revealing Heather sitting there smirking as she held up Danny's stolen pants. The feed then went fuzzy.

 ** _Confessional Cabin End_**

Before Danny knew it, he was at the front of the line finally able to get some food. Chief looked the Ghost Boy over, "Just because you are the hero that saved the world, doesn't mean that I'm going to treat you any different! So that mean that you are going to eat whatever I give you and nothing more!"

All Danny did in response was shrugged his shoulders, "Fine with me. As long as it doesn't come to life and attack me, I'm fine with whatever it is," he then looked at the food in the pots before him, "But by the looks of it, it may just do that."

Chief just stared at Danny with a skeptical look and a raised eyebrow, "Wait just a minute! Are you trying to tell me that you actually fought food that came to life that tried to kill you? Or are you just trying to pull my leg?"

"I wish." Danny tells him with a laugh and a small eye roll, "I'm not sure how many times I been attacked by food."

Deciding to believe the Ghost Boy for the time being, Chief reached behind the counter and brought out a tray with what looked like real food on it and shoved it into the Halfa's hands, "Now sit down and eat!" then in a whisper asked, "Can I get your autograph later?"

"Ah sure..." Danny replied not very sure what to say, but with a smile said. "And thanks," he turned around and looked for a place to sit between the two tables set up for both teams.

"Hey, Danny! Over here!" Owen called out in excitement as he waved his arms around to catch the Ghost Child's attention from the Gopher's table.

When Leshawna noticed that the hero was almost at their table, she started to get up, "I'll get you a seat."

"I got it," Danny tells her as he set his tray on the table by Trent and Gwen. Once he was sure his food was safely on the table, he let his eyes glow an icy blue and he sent a beam of icy blue energy at the floor creating an ice version of the chair everyone was sitting on.

"Whooooooo boy! That is quite something!" Leshawna comments as Danny took a seat on his new icy seat.

"How come your food looks better than our?" Owen asked once he spotted the Halfa's food looking different than everyone else's.

"Did you ask Chief to whip you up something else since what we got isn't good enough for you?" Heather asked smugly smiling.

"No," Danny declared with a small glare at Heather thinking that, "I was actually expecting to get the same thing that you guys got."

"Really? You are willing to eat this?" Gwen asked in surprised as she gestured to her food, "Because I'm sure that it's going to come to life at any moment! It's even moving!"

"Don't be silly, food can't come to life," Owen states laughing.

"Tell that to food that tried to end me," the Halfa joked smirking.

"Sounds like you had one heck of a food fight," Duncan comments from the other table, overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah, but with the food fighting back," the Ghost Boy states laughing.

"Welcome to the main lodge," Chris welcomed to the camera as he walked into the room.

"Yo, my man," Geoff greeted as he turned to face the host that just entered, "Can we-"

"Please don't ask him to change the menu," Danny quickly jumped in, interrupting the party dude, "I don't want the Lunch Lady to appear, I don't feel like dealing with her right now."

"The Lunch Lady?" Geoff asked confused.

"She's a ghost that appears whenever the menu is changed and seeks vengeance on whoever changed it," Danny explained to them.

"That's good to know and something to remember," Chris says to himself as he started thinking of challenges that he could use that info with.

"But all I wanted was to ask if we could order a pizza," Geoff tells him as a kitchen knife came flying through the air and embedded it's into the doorframe right beside Chris who backed away a bit out of the path. Geoff quickly sat down scared as he looked over to an annoyed looking Chief holding another knife, "Aaaaa...Brown slop is cool," he then looked at the other campers who looked scared, "Right guys?"

As everyone nodded in agreement or came out of hiding, Danny just hid his head in his hands and groaned, "Aaaaaaa. Don't tell me I have to deal with this the whole we're here."

"Your first challenge begins in one hour," Chris concluded as if nothing happened and walked out of the building holding up one finger to imply one hour.

"What do you think they are going to make us do?" Katie asked trying not to panic as she turned to DJ for his option.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" DJ answered with his own question calmly.

Danny just brought his eyes out of his hands and glared at the animal lover, "You just had to say that, didn't you? You have just officially jinxed us."

"What makes you say that?" Noah questioned, "From what I read, jinxes are just superstition and are not real."

"Trust me, they're real," the Halfa states sternly, "It's happens so much around me, that I can almost tell when someone jinxes something."

"You are just going to be proven wrong then," Noah informs him.

"Doubt it," the Ghost Boy countered knowing that the challenge was now jinxed.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

An hour later, everyone was in their swimsuit and found themselves standing on top of a cliff of a mountain that seemed to go as high as the clouds. All that Danny said was, "Told you, he jinxed it."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, here's the next long awaited chapter of Total Phantom Drama! I decided to finally update this, so no worries, this hasn't been left behind in the dust. But I'm glad that I didn't update this when I finished the first chapter because if I did, this chapter would have just been the first chapter with only a few changes and not this awesome chapter! I have tons of stuff planned for this that will make this quite interesting. What I have planned you may ask? Let's just say that I have my own challenges and twist and turns for this that will follow some of the show while others not so much. You may be asking what team Danny is being put on and the answer to that will be answered next chapter! I hope that this chapter is what you all have been waiting for!**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
